Гуфи/Галерея
200px|right Изображения Гуфи, персонажа диснеевских мультфильмов. Внешние галереи Промо-арт и рекламные изображения File:742-goofy_972_detail.jpg Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-9e2236d4.jpg Goofy hq.png Goofy.gif Goofy1.gif Goofy2.gif Goofy.svg.png Goofy 02.gif Goofy-clipart-in-corel-draw-format4.jpg Mickeysmousetracks.gif Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|link=File:Disneygoofy2012.jpeg Shrugginggoofy.jpg Goofy-07.gif goofy-11.jpg GoofyIcon.jpg Goofy magician.jpg Goofy image.gif Mickey logo1.jpg Goofy dancing clip art.gif Logo.gif Gooftroop.jpg Apr189.gif Pajamas .jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Goofy-Goof-walt-disney-characters-28497516-2560-1536.jpg|Лицо Гуфи в начальной заставке Goofy_KHII.png|Гуфи в игре Kingdom Hearts Goofy_Face_Mask_buy_Disney_star_masks_at_starstills__44875__11278.1404452111.500.659.jpg 0ab019ed53f565afc66b827038e850e5.jpg goofyface1.gif goofyface2.gif il_340x270.689464482_mrz4.jpg GoofyCartoonOpening_Mouseworks.jpg Goofy_407.gif goofy_mickey_mouse__by_laluuphotoscaper-d5wi5k3.png mickeytrio.png clubhousegoof.png clubgoofguitar.png goofyruntobeach.png cowboygoof.gif goofacoustic.png rockgoofy.png goofybaseball.png goofybball1.gif goofskateboard3.gif goofysoccer.gif goofcycle.png goofgolfmiss.png goofkarate.png goofbake.gif gooftray.gif goofybake.gif goofysundae.gif chefgoof.png goofyjam.png gooficecream.gif goofpirateflag.png goofytreasure.gif pirategoofscope.gif pirategoofaccordian.png goofpiratehead.png supergoof1.png goofpopcorn2.gif chairgoofy.gif sailorgoofwave.png goofytails.png goofbarker.gif Промо-изображения Card00328 fr.jpg|Первое собственное появление Гуфи в мультфильме, Гуфи и Уилбур. 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Goofy_123.jpg Goofy's Silly Face.jpg|Глупое лицо Гуфи GoofTroopBowling.jpg 1951-on-jeunera-demain-01.jpg Mmwlogo2.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg Imagengvvd.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Cp FWB MMCH 20120926.jpg MMCH Poster.jpg DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg Goofy how to play football daybill.jpg 1939 Goofy and Wilbur (ing) (still) 02.jpg Goofy ad film.jpg Superstar goofy 72 3 f.jpg Clubhouse gang.jpg Mickeyart goofy turn final.jpg 1945 DISNEY.png 1944 DISNEY FOOTBALL.png 1941 RKO DIS.png 1938 MICKEY.png 1937 DISNEY RKO.png 1947 FUN AND FANCY.png Mickey Mouse 2013 Shorts Disney Store Banner.jpg Mickey and gang happy holidays.jpg Tumblr_nf22omCxXL1skqw0co1_1280.jpg Il fullxfull.712866097 i0dr.jpg Il fullxfull.712866095 km7p.jpg Il fullxfull.712864823 bs2q.jpg Il fullxfull.712745906 krgd.jpg Il fullxfull.712743444 j6rc.jpg MickeyDonald&Goofy-wizards-of-mickey.jpg Goofy wizards-of-mickey.jpg Screen-shot-2012-11-12-at-12.05.06-AM.png Disney Live Poster_Manila and Cebu Shows.jpg xcUnsEZUCXPtOesU5TmiXPRsDgn.jpg MPW-34510.jpg 51qUsYxaclL.jpg goofy_movie.jpg poster-22580.jpg goofy-how-to_8425.jpg Royandmickeyandfriends.jpg 936full-mickeys-christmas-carol-poster-774x1024.jpeg 2056d0a68ab4864a378542ce4f13a2c0.jpg disney on ice presents celebrations!.jpg cafb6077-2014 DOI 679x514.jpg disney-live-mickeys-magic-show-moa-arena.jpg disneys' live mickey's rockin' show.jpg goofy saludos amigos poster.JPG Концепция и производственные арты GoofyCelFourTales.jpg 10499286 1.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg GoofyAdventureCel.jpg Goofy 50s model sheet.jpg|Модельные зарисовки Гуфи 1950-го года Goofy 50s cel.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard1.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard2.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard3.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard4.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard5.jpg Dis23.jpg Dingo-dessin-brouillon reference.jpg Earlygoofymodelsheet.jpg Goofy model sheet2.jpg Goofruff.jpeg GOF DoubleDribbleMS-600x430.jpg WDCDYE4.jpg image-sizes.jpg Goofy expressions art.jpg Goofy 0296a 5 980.jpg Goofy-wavedetail.jpg Goofy and tiger cel.JPG Книги и комиксы Goofy12comic.jpg|Первое одиночное появление Гуфи в книге комиксов (примерно 1953-й год) MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg May12th.png|Страница Гуфи в Диснейстрологии Disney Adventure Goofy.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Goofy comic sample.JPG Goofy comic sample 2.JPG Goofy comic cover.JPG Goofy comic cover2.JPG James Goof cover.JPG|Джеймс Гуфи на обложке Mickey-Goofy comic.JPG Goofy comic 3.JPG 42457.jpg Chaosgod3-6.jpg Stroblegoof.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Mickey-goofy-comic-1930s.gif Strip 1254907966.jpg Donaldduckyoujerk.jpg MM Dippy and Squinch.jpg|Гуфи в роли Диппи Дога в комиксе Микки 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg Goof troop collectors issue.jpg DippytheGoofbook.JPG Little Golden Type Walt Disneys Goofy Movie Star Mickey Mouse Club 1956 A Edition.jpg Mickey Goofy energy book.JPG Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg The Big Bear Scare.jpg Mickey and friends lets go to the airport.jpg Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot.jpg Goofy and the pirate treasure.jpg Fools gold.jpg 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg|Книга Микки и Бобовый стебель Micky maus cover.jpg Tello goofy.jpg Mickey and Goofy Explore the Universe of Energy.jpg Journal de mickey with goofy.jpg Goofya14.jpg Le journal de mickey april 1939.jpg Le journal de mickey mai 1940.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 621 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 620 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 619 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 618 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 617 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 616 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 615 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 614 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 613 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 612 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 611 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 610 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 609 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 608 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 606 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 604 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 600 cover 1280.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 597 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 592 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 591 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 590 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 589 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 585 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 584 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 583 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 582 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 581 cover 640.jpg Mickey_mouse_weekly_601_cover_1280.jpg Le journal de mickey juin 1940.jpg emC8xf_KfvvQ8.png|Пра-бабушка Гуфи из ежедневной газетной полосы Микки Мауса от Floyd Gottfredson 1961-го года. Goofy-birthday-1969.jpg Glorybee.png Mickey-goofy-comic-uk.jpg Mickey_magazine_124_cover.jpg Goofy and Clarabelle dancing.jpg Wizards of Mickey Vol. 3: Battle For The Crown.jpg ColossalComicsCollection9.jpg|Раскачивающийся Гуфи в Колоссальной коллекции комиксов Дисней. Geeft les Koken.jpg Les over UFO.jpg Op reis in Ierland.jpg Les over mode.jpg 048925.jpg 519736.jpg Alles verzekerd.jpg Dingoetmax.jpg Abranz fred mickey.jpg Il fullxfull.701568640 dxnd.jpg Il fullxfull.442089202 s0wu.jpg Goofy comic chicken and egg.jpg Mickey magazine 129 cover.jpg 093295.jpg 096258.jpg 0932747.jpg 07383663.jpg 094368.jpg Wizards of mickey.jpg Tumblr n2eidjeC3o1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mqpjjcA8zZ1rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqpjh7cBYZ1rnsw9qo1 540.jpg Tumblr mqpjezhUc81rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhmw4zbeDx1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Mickey Mouse -2 IDW Publishing.jpg Dippy_Dawg_Strip.png Spuk-in-Stampede-City.jpg super goof creepy crook comic.JPG 2549694-fourcolor899.jpg Tumblr_mcvwnmDonD1rqqcizo1_1280.jpg Видео-игры Capture2.png|Гуфи в Toontown Online Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg Char 37633 thumb.jpg|Гуфи в Disney Golf _-Disney-Sports-Football-Goofy.jpg|Гуфи в Disney Sports Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Goofy.jpg|Гуфи в Disney Sports Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg 190px-DisneyUniverse Goofy.jpg|Гуфи, Disney Universe Goofy_halloween.jpg|Супер Гуф появляется в Toontown Online epicgooftronic.png|Аниматроник Гуфи в Epic Mickey File:Animatronic_Goofy.jpg|Аниматроник Гуфи в вырезанной сцене Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Аниматроник Гуфи в скриншоте Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Goofyepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Гуфи в Epic-Mickey Power of illusion Em2-daisy-donald-and-goofy.jpg Goofy_Animatronic.png|Аниматроник Гуфи в Epic Mickey 2 Animatron_Goofy_Epic_Mickey_2.jpg|Аниматроник Гуфи с Микки и Освальдом 169366-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-goofy.jpg|Гуфи в Mickey's Racing Adventure Hysterical Tour image.gif|Гуфи в Goofy's Hysterical History Tour Goofy MDC.jpg|Гуфи, Микки и Минни в Mickey's Dangerous Chase Matterhorn Screamer title.png|Гуфи в Matterhorn Screamer Matterhorn Screamer screenshot.png|Скриншот Matterhorn Screamer Mickeysspeedwayusa 1109 screen057.jpg|Гуфи в Mickey's Speedway USA Goofy in quackshot.gif|Гуфи появляется в Quackshot Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 25.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 40.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 41.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 42.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 43.png Mickey mouse magic wands screenshot.jpg|Микки и компания в вырезанной заставке Mickey Mouse Magic Wands Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends in Dust.png Legend of Illusion Gameplay.png Goof Troop SNES Title Screen.png Goof Troop SNES Gameplay.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Title Screen.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Gameplay.png 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg Ea2.jpg CLIP6509_0002.jpg|Гуфи пытается потанцевать с Изсо Герги в Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2011|link=DisneyWiki Goofy day.jpg|Гуфи в Mickey Saves the Day. Goof troop - 1993 - capcom co- ltd.jpg 02.gif Sport Goofy - 1983 - Atari.jpg Sport Goofy - 1983 - Atari-2.jpg Серия игр Kingdom Hearts Рендеры Goofy_KH.png|Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Original_outfit)_KH.png|Гуфи одетый в свой оригинальный костюм в игре Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Battle)_KHII.png|Поза атакующего Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts II Goofy KHREC.png|Появление Гуфи в качестве Замка Диснея в Kingdom Hearts Goofy_CT_KHIIFM.png|Форма Северного оленя Гуфи Goofy_AT_KHII.png|Гуфи в качестве Морской черепахи в Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_HT_KHII.png|Франкенштейн Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts. Goofy_TR_KHII.png|Ретро Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_PL_KHII.png|Гуфи в качестве Тропической черепахи в Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_SP_KHII.png|Дата Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_KHBBS.png|Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep MusketeerGoofy.png|Гуфи в качестве Мушкетёра в Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Goofy_(Knight_outfit)_KH.png|Появление Гуфи в качестве Замка Диснея в Kingdom Hearts Goofy_AT_KH.png|Форма Черепахи Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts Goofy_KHII.png|Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts II Goofy_KHIII.png|Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts III Ensembles-5-Goofy_A.png Ensembles-19-Goofy_B.png Ensembles-42-Goofy_C.png Ensembles-72-Goofy_D.png Goofy (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Goofy KHX Render.png Спрайты DL_GoofyAvatar1.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Рыцарь BBS) DL_GoofyAvatar2.png|Спрайт Гуфи (BBS) Sprite_Goofy_KH.png|Спрайт Гуфи (KH) Sprite_Goofy_AT_KH.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Черепаха KH) Sprite_Goofy_HT_KH.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Франкенштейн KH) Sprite_Goofy_N.png|Спрайт Гуфи (KHII) Sprite_Goofy_HT.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Франкештейн KHII) Sprite_Goofy_TR.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Ретро KHII) Sprite_Goofy_PL.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Морская черепаха KHII) Sprite_Goofy_SP.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Дата KHII) Sprite_Goofy_CT.png|Спрайт Гуфи (Северный олень KHIIFM) Goofy_Chain.png|Говорящий спрайт Гуфи в Chain of Memories GoofyMugshot.png|Экранный статус Гуфи Goofy_(card).png|Карточка друга Гуфи Goofy_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Карточка друга Гуфи (Хэллоуин-Таун) Goofy Save Face.png|Иконка сохранения Гуфи Goofy Save Face KHREC.png|Иконка сохранения Гуфи в Re:Coded DL_Sprite_Goofy_KHBBS.png Рабочие арты 05 opening artwork 992.jpg Rest (Day) (Art).png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Goofy_(Art).png Goofy_Space_Paranoids_Artwork.png Goofy_(Tortoise_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Sora,_Donald_and_Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Kh 201212 01 1024 992.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded artwork05.png KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png KH2 Artwork12.png 503145.jpg 286472.jpg Cover CoM.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png Promo_Art_KHHD.png Two Sides.jpg Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg Goofy_(Frankenstein_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Turtle_Form)_(Art).png Promotional Art 01 KHII.png Heart (Art).png Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201303 01 1024 992.jpg Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Promotional CG KHHD.png Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Рабочий арт Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts III KHREC Artwork.png Kingdom Hearts Tribute Album 02.png Kingdom Hearts Tribute Album 01.png Скриншоты Kingdom Hearts Goofy death.png|Goofy's "death" in Kingdom Hearts II. Reunion_KHII.png|Goofy reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Goofy with Mickey and Donald at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Goofy with Donald and Ventus KH Cup trophy.jpg Screenshot20 KHreCOM.jpg Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories 19.PNG|Goofy in the opening scene of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Lea DDD.jpeg My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png 640px-When Sleeping Memories Awaken 01 KHRECOM.png The Truth About Ansem 01 KHII.png An Awakening Voice 01 KHII.png I'm Pete 01 KHII.png Master Yen Sid 01 KHII.png A Connecting Dream 09 KHII.png 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg KH FM 04.jpg KHReCoM 04.jpg Atlantica-sora-donald-and-goofy-9919543-576-432.jpg 12 HD 1.5 Remix.png GardenOfAssemblage-KHIIFM.png KHII.5 - KH2FM - Screen Shot 01.jpg Ursula-kingdomheart.jpg Mickey and Friends at the Great Maw (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Kingdom Hearts' Door 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Genie Works Hard 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Nice to Meet You Queen Minnie 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Kingdom-Hearts-2.5-screen-7.jpg KHRecoded E08.jpg Cloud 01 KH.png Gsdx 20110509172604 550x413.jpg All for One, One for All 03 KH.png Gsdx 20110417171525 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20120305131322.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Goofy sleeping.jpg|Спящий Гуфи в Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom-Hearts-2-21-630x354.jpg Castle That Never Was 01 KHII.png The End of the Fight.png The Path Opens 01 KHII.png Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Mark of Mastery Exam 01 KH3D.png Silly Sora.jpg Манга Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png02.png Парки-Диснея и другие художественные появления GoofDisneyland2012.png|Художественная заставка Гуфи в The Art of Vacationing 2404545024 df9341bee8.jpg|Гуфи с Дональдом 2614304167 5383952171 b.jpg|Гуфи в Волшебном королевстве SpectroMagic 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Дарт Вейдера 2893525477 38fc810704.jpg|Гуфи с Плуто 5676133614_5143fd32df_b.jpg|Гуфи в Dream Along with Mickey (с 2011-по настоящее время) 3528928835 4dbddf9c91.jpg|Гуфи в Dream Aong with Mickey (До-2011) 3716571717 5dd945a475.jpg|Гуфи в Playhouse Disney Live! 3929765141 5f74d8c17f.jpg|Гуфи и Макс GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Гуфи в своей одежде из Гуфи и его команда 95727106.jpg|Гуфи в Disney On Ice 4159564346_5206996c34.jpg|Гуфи на доске в Дисней Круизном Лайнере A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Гуфи и Микки напротив Cinderella Castle Goofy_as_Santa.jpg|Гуфи одетый как Санта Клаус DSC1508-07 01 2011 1117-483x1024.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Пилота KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg GoofyandRichardCarpenter.jpg|Гуфи с Ричардом Карпентером GoofyinTheCarpenters-PleaseMr.Postman.jpg|Гуфи в музыкальном видео "Карпентеры: Пожалуйста Мистер Почтальон" Tumblr luw425SS5h1qzr8nao1 1280.jpg|Гуфи и Микки на открытии Космической Горы Мира Уолта Диснея в 1975 года. disney-37.jpg|Гуфи на параде в Диснейлэнде goofywdsp.jpg|Гуфи на Walt Disney Studios Park goofy epcot.jpg GoofyinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Гуфи на рождественском параде в Диснейлэнде GoofyinDisneylandFun.jpg|Гуфи в "Disneyland Fun" GoofyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Гуфи в "Carols in the Domain" GoofyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Гуфи в "Двенадцать дней рождества" GoofyinMickey'sFunSongs.jpg|Гуфи в тематической песне "Mickey's Fun Songs" GoofyinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Гуфи в "Campout at Walt Disney World" GoofyandTobyGanger.jpg|Гуфи с Тоби Гендерем GoofyandJessicaLewis.jpg|Гуфи с Джесикой Льюис GoofyandBrandonHammond.jpg|Гуфи с Брэндоном Хоммондом GoofyRidingBike.jpg|Гуфи едет на велосипеде GoofyandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Гуфи с Мишель Монтойа GoofyandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Гуфи с Кристиан Бьюневентура GoofyandSpencerLiff.jpg|Гуфи с Спенсером Лиффом GoofyandBigAl.jpg|Гуфи с Большим Алом. GoofyatRiverCountry.jpg|Гуфи на Загородной Реке GoofyatFortWildernessandResortandCampground.jpg|Гуфи на Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground GoofyatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Гуфи на премьере выхода мюзикла Хоп-Ди-Ду GoofyandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Гуфи с Тиффани Бартон GoofyandShiraRoth.jpg|Гуфи с Широй Рот GoofyinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Гуфи в Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandTajhMowry.jpg|Гуфи с Тадж Моури GoofyandChristianBuenaventurainLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Гуфи с Кристианом Бьюневентура в Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Гуфи с Шари Лайнн Саммерс GoofyandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Гуфи с Дэвидом Лэйбрл GoofyinLet'sGototheCircusBonusClip.jpg|Гуфи в бонусном клипе''Let's Go to the Circus'' GoofyinRinglingBrosandBarnumandBaileyCircus.jpg|Гуфи в "Ringling Bros and Barnum & Bailey Circus" GoofyandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Гуфи с Кейтлин Уочс GoofyandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Гуфи с Тиффани Бартон в Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandBobbyGibson.jpg|Гуфи с Бобби Гибсоном GoofyinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Гуфи в Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandSanchaBaucom.jpg|Гуфи с Санча Боуком GoofyatTyphoonLagoon.jpg|Гуфи на Typhoon Lagoon GoofyatBlizzardBeach.jpg|Гуфи на Disney's Blizzard Beach GoofyandBrendonClark.jpg|Гуфи с Брэндоном Кларком CowboyGoofy.jpg|Гуфи одетый как Ковбой JWagnerMickey.jpg|Гуфи с Микки, Дональдом и Джеком Уэгнером. AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Энтони и Гуфи TheWiggles,PaulPaddickandGoofy.jpg|Уигглс, Пол Паддик и Гуфи DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Дональд Дак и Гуфи в Full House эпизоде The House Meets the Mouse. JoeyandGoofy.jpg|Джой и Гуфи из Full House эпизод The House Meets the House. GoofyinFullHouseBackstage.jpg|Гуфи в Full House эпизоде The House Meets The Mouse. Michelle,GoofyandTigger.jpg|Мишель, Гуфи и Тигруля GoofyinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Гуфи на параде Царство Животных 7038384407_929611e11e_z.jpg|Гуфи, появляется в Easter in New York шоу для Tokyo DisneySea Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 7187765414_08d29ff39b_c.jpg|Гуфи, появляется на 20-й ежегодной церемонии открытия Disneyland Paris. 4852437426_f1c9d9270b_z.jpg|Гуфи в Tokyo DisneySea The Legend of Mythica. 6901811745_2b4f6cb931_z.jpg|Гуфи, появляется на 5-ом ежегодном параде в честь церемонии открытия Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy. 5960610347_580bc3ef99_z.jpg|Гуфи в Tokyo DisneySea A Table is Waiting. 4716288892_65f714bb20_z.jpg|Гуфи в Tokyo DisneySea Spring Carnival. California-Nevada 1 144.JPG|Гуфи в Mickey's Soundsational Parade. 4888676956_a3d311fa50_z.jpg|Дональд и Гуфи в Tokyo DisneySea NamiNamiNa. 5252214564_5dd6a1b971_z.jpg|Гуфи в Семь цветов рождества Tokyo DisneySea . 103002011071600.jpeg|Гуфи позирует для фото Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails в Lost River Delta на Tokyo DisneySea. 8866978 448x252.jpg|Гуфи с Микки, Минни, Джорджем Лукасом и R2-MK 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg Tumblr mc6dw1Szfr1qeijmro1 1280.jpg Goofy and Minnie Shoulder Sling.jpg|Гуфи держит Минни Маус на своём плече GoofyasSantaClaus.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Санта Клауса Goofy with ryan dosier.jpg Goofy-meet-storybook.jpg|Ответное приветствие Гуфи вместо WDW Волшебного королевства Pete's Silly Sideshow Goofyparade2.jpg|Гуфи на параде Диснейдэнда Путешествие по миру Logo disney-MagicJourneys.jpg|Гуфи на логотипе Magic Journeys в Токийском Диснейлэнде Wdw goofy health.jpg|Вход в Goofy About Health Scratchyourback.jpg Goofy HKDL.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Nolan-Gould-at-Disney.jpg|Гуфи с Ноланом Гоулдом в Hollywood Studios Диснея 223144.jpg Herbie 1.jpg Herbie 2.jpg Herbie 3.jpg Herbie 4.jpg Goofy in SMB.jpg|Гуфи показан в Saving Mr. Banks BalooonCarolsintheDomain.jpg GoofyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg PlutoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg 102-All-Star-Sports-Sport-Goofy-Gifts-and-Sundries JPG.jpg|Спортивные подарки и прочие сувениры Гуфи Disney's All-Star Sports Resort Donice1987-320.jpg Goofy's field trips planes shot.jpg Goofy instant concert.jpg Goofy-s-kitchen-at-the.jpg Twidh 0215 dl45thanniv.jpg Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg Tumblr lh9s2gi2Xt1qf7075o1 1280.jpg Radio times easter 1973 cover.jpg PICT0063.JPG|Гуфи встречает Изсо Герги в Disneyland Paris 2013 года (20-летняя годовщина парка)|link=DisneyWiki Disney characters with clown and mouseketeers.png|Очень ранние Гуфи и Минни с некоторыми Маускетёрами (включая Карен Пендлетон) и клоуна Боба-Оу DSC05194.jpg 4126616322 cf528b1296 z.jpg 3816 1.jpg Fpb103919SMALL.jpg 10286096 f260.jpg Goofy in Goofy's kitchen.jpg|Гуфи в Goofy's Kitchen goofy christmas float.jpg Goofy conducting water.jpg|Гуфи проводит свой небольшой концерт в Калифорнийском Приключении 405710 c img.jpg|Гуфи в своём костюме Зута на Улице Buena Vista в Калифорнийском Приключении Дисней Donald duck's 50th birthday 2.jpg DSC 0047.jpg Tumblr n840laq37B1rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4lyck8HSV1rnlx8co1 500.jpg Tumblr njygl7asWF1tvs289o1 500.jpg Tumblr nepdk1qXdB1s2wio8o1 r1 500.jpg Disney Adventure Goofy.jpg|Гуфи с Джо Монтаной 4132421968_20a0850fc2_z.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Ковбоя 11282853_868103933260906_766529365_n.jpg a02d0ccc02947d432c329a03fc0c9a04.jpg 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Дональд с Гуфи lake1398a_large2.jpg|Гуфи с Коби Грант 6582653161_0f35308d91_z.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Швейцара отеля disneyland-character-mickey-mouse-goofy-minnie-2.jpg|Гуфи с Микки и Минни filename-img-4552-jpg.jpg|Гуфи в китайском костюме в Гонк-Конгском парке Диснейлэнда disney_sea_dancers_goofy.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Джокера 4848969082_5826a757b1_b.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Спортсмена 326b1f7dd04817ed1e801dc9290694aa.jpg|Танцующий Гуфи 4921083597_572f0eb515.jpg|Гуфи в Токийском Диснейлэнде d97d4bd4f8f8b77c3c9969b61633a31c.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Весёлого Джокера 11244820_698356580293267_344562534_n.jpg|Гуфи, Микки и Минни в тропической одежде 6ce896d4961016a38f1a0139c44f31d6_zps4601c88f.jpg|Гуфи на Disney Store UDCHG GOOFY DCA HR.jpg|Гуфи в цветочном поло 3960522403_220318699c_b.jpg|Дональд, Плуто и Гуфи в Хэллоуйнских костюмах topless-naked-female-cartoon-character-appeared-on-nickelodeon-tv-show-image-2.jpg|Плуто и Гуфи Goofy-and-Pluto-Disney.jpg|Плуто и Гуфи в Мире Диснея 0652bdca9d819d999790dee2d98055c3.jpg|Гуфи в тропической одежде 514e1155c61b4fa76918bd59eac8becb.jpg|Ковбой Гуфи Donald & Goofy.jpg|Дональд и Гуфи 2911579508_8181d25f2c_b.jpg|Гуфи goofy.jpg Character-meet-star-wars-00.jpg Dis8.jpg UDCHG COWBOY GOOFY HR.jpg goofy in a wedding tuxedo costume.jpg Disney's Hollywood Studios 25th Anniversary.jpg Breakfast with Goofy, Minnie & Mickey.jpg 5092515558_2714ed8dac_z.jpg walt-disney-world-magic-kingdom-celebrate-a-dream-come-true-parade-31.jpg 72c7be4f4850d14298bb953a4fba2ac8.jpg character-meet-and-greet-goofy-donald-petes-silly-slideshow-00.jpg 20140821_halloween_3.jpg file000403173616.jpg goofy.jpg disney-20110210-007-goofy.jpg 8402137996_8b7d339dfd_z.jpg goofy3.jpg P10-002.JPG disney_031811_341.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Аладдина 5309863716_f795f3dbe2_z.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Капитана пиратов studiosgoofy.jpg cowboygoofy_2.jpg gooftroopgoofy.jpg dl50thgoofy.jpg dcagoofy_.jpg dinolandxmasgoofy_.jpg akgoofy.jpg libertytreegoofy_.jpg candycogoofy.jpg 5081668225767.preview-620.jpg Goofykeepingcool.jpg Продажи 1261000441655.jpg New York Yankees Goofy.png San Francisco Giants Goofy.jpg Detroit Tigers Goofy.jpg Los Angeles Dodgers Goofy.jpg Goofy as Jar Jar Binks.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Джар Джар Бинкса Goofy Chewbacca.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Чубакки Goofy C 3PO Pin.JPG 1goofyc3p0.jpg Goofy darth vader.jpg darth-goofy.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Дарт Вейдера Goofy Vader Box.jpg KH Pin.jpg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg Maine Plate Pin.jpg Goofy Barcellona Spain.jpg Goofy Coliseum.jpg goofy_jones.jpg goofy darth vader pin quote.JPG Funko Pop- Goofy.jpg mickey-kingdom-hearts-figurine.jpg kh_goofy.jpg Sora Donald Goofy Pridelands Figureine.jpg goofydawgwobbler.jpg hammasgoofy.png|Хэм из Истории игрушек в качестве Гуфи America Pin 2.jpg goofypookaloo.png|Гуфи Пукалу M06 992.jpg M05 992.jpg Goofy as Hercules riding Pegasus.jpeg Disneycharacterpins.png Goofy as darth vader pin.png Goofy darth vader pin.png Wheredreamshappenpin.JPG|Фоззи Бэр в качестве Гуфи Mickey&friendsearhats.png Goofy as mickey.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Микки Мауса goofycupcake.jpg Welcomefamilypin.jpg Donald as goofy.jpg goofychristmaswraeth.jpg babygoofy.jpg goofyband.jpg Hawaii Pin 2.jpg Mr. Potato Head goofy Mrs. Potato Head minnie.jpg|Мистер Картофелина из Истории игрушек в качестве Гуфи Goofy Mater.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Мэтра goofyunclesam.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Дяди Сэма goofymaxmatterhorn.jpg goofymatterhorn.jpg goofymerlinhalloween.png|Гуфи в качестве Мерлина South Dakota Plate Pin.png DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Goofy and Donald Duck Only).jpeg Land Goofy.jpg|Земля Гуфи Star Wars - Revenge of the 5th - Emperor Palpatine Stitch and Darth Vader Goofy.jpeg Pateta.jpg Disquinho-compacto-de-vinil-colorido-ana-paula-pateta-supe MLB-O-71593912 7641.jpg Disquinho-compacto-de-vinil-colorido-ana-paula-pateta-supe MLB-O-71593912 1248.jpg goofy_chernabog_062606.jpg|Гуфи одетый как Чернобог 1018.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg Canada Day Pin.png Italy Pin.png Goofy Coliseum.jpg Norway Goofy Pin.jpg Barcelona Pin.jpg Corn flakes goof troop 2.jpg Corn flakes goof troop.jpg Kelloggs Goofy Figure.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Rolling Bowler Goofy.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Bowlers.jpg Kelloggs Goof Troop Figures.jpg Goofy hardees plush.jpg $T2eC16FHJHgFFljGVRH3BSNgQ5u,RQ~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16V,!wsE9suw)qITBR+9GC6PCw~~60 57.jpg GoofTroopvm.jpg Goofystvspectacularlp.JPG|Обложка LP записи "ТВ спектакль Гуфи" GTVS back.jpg|Задняя обложка "ТВ спектакль Гуфи" Fun and Fancy Free video release poster.jpg Mmcgoofy.jpg 28014436.jpg 16824225.jpg Goofeteer Pin - D23.jpg Disney Goofy Phone Side View.jpg MD&G Pin.JPG Vid049.jpg Goofy figure.JPG|WDCC фигурка Гуфи Goofy LP.JPG|Вторая LP запись Гуфи Goofy magnet.JPG|Магнит на холодильник Гуфи 1210g.JPG 1210b.JPG 1210a.JPG Roots-of-goofy.jpg|VHS обложка для The Roots of Goofy MickeyDonaldGoofyWatch.JPG Goin' quackers back cover.jpg P33e disney mousercise.jpg Goofy puppet.JPG|Кукла Гуфи Goofy on bench.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Goofy motorcycle.jpg Old goofy doll.JPG Merch uk goofy-300x402.jpg Mater goofy.jpg|Мэтр в качестве Гуфи Goofy Hat.jpg|Шляпа Гуфи в Диснейлэнде M&g ff&f pin.jpg Goofy stock car.JPG Mdg&p tiddlywinks.jpg Goofy cyclist toy.jpg Goofys-helicopter.jpg Goofy and pluto cars.jpg Disney popup baby toy.JPG Goofy pluto handcar.jpg M5MDLfyAM87nE1A jY2lulQ.jpg Il 570xN.373624769 4t0j.jpg Goofy gardener toy.jpg Talking goofy doll.JPG Goofy vinylmation.JPG Goofy-t-shirt-always-charismatic-walt-disney-world.jpg Vintage goofy doll.JPG Goofy super 8 film.jpg Dis-cartoon-class-vol4-1.jpg Dis-cartoon-class-vol4-2.jpg Goofy easter egg helicopter.JPG Goofy windup.jpg Goofy adult costume.jpg Talking mickey and goofy dolls.jpg English welcom blue puzzle box top right blog.jpg goofy gas figurine.jpg Goofy shirt from hot topic.jpg Goofy dl button.jpg Goofy perfume.jpg Il fullxfull.571851987 medz.jpg Il fullxfull.571737792 7q7v.jpg Il fullxfull.571710512 of8q.jpg Sport goofy button 1983.jpg d&g glasses.jpg Blog mm mag halloween.JPG Cbs1984catalog.jpg 5114tU0x1RL. UX385 .jpg 61n2m7JdvEL. UX385 .jpg 51JUAp-mp5L. UX385 .jpg Goofy's gas n grease.JPG Goofy-.jpg Swshusympdeck1.jpg Shusympdeck.jpg 1938CastellCrdGameB6.jpg Goofy and pluto itty bitties.JPG Mickey-and-Friends-Tumbler.png Mickey-and-Friends-Backpack.jpeg disney-berkeley-backpack-bff-4.jpg disney-convertible-clutch-bff-4.jpg disney-medium-tote-bff-4.jpg disney-streamline-tote-bff-12.jpg FannyPack.jpg Goofy-Tsum-Tsum.jpeg goofy-cruise-line-pin.jpg Goofy through years shirt.jpg goofy hat.jpg|Шляпа лицо Гуфи goofy plush mini body hat.JPG|Плюшевая шляпа Гуфи evd05a5198.jpg UDF_Goofy-Disney_Perfect_Studio-UDF_Ultra_Detail_Figure-Medicom_Toy-trampt-198501o.jpg $_57.JPG mu-1pxD7GJCScavRPYa6iLQ.jpg 53d53f193652c9990f9190d2040d8913.jpg|Гуфи Диспетчер Пэз $(KGrHqN,!icFC+vufNSNBQyljvC2hw--60_57.jpg|Баскетбольная фигурка Гуфи m3pTrzifqaEkCh1yBJxwdVg.jpg 1_cc4aadf9e96eadc8c1c0c2c2b2ab5430.jpg 51elmYww7LL._SY355_.jpg|Плюшевая кукла Гуфи из Гольф клуба BDJ95-mickey-whistlin-goofy-d-1.jpg|Плюшевая свистящая кукла Гуфи 77cd8c69534e419e030a743f5218f607.jpg goofy_hand_on_chin_tshirt-r116ac6e6d6924ccc9e72517c5809a1f2_vjfe2_324.jpg 6bfc388af6859bfdf08664b1fead5306.jpg img-thing.jpg 4d38c9aecb1e5_13569b.jpg ExtremelyGoofyMovieDVD.jpg 12777_1_ef6869.jpg Mickey & His Pals.jpg Goofys Golden Gags vol.2.jpg A Walt Disney Christmas.jpg Goofy Over Sports.jpg 78covera.jpg Disney-bunch-600x600.jpg FpPA.jpg AR2K.jpg Goofy california license plate pin.jpg 51covera.jpg B00004R99F.jpg|DVD обложка Каникулы Гуфи 71826-1415385935-484990.jpg|DVD обложка Привет друзья с Дональдом Даком L_119930_0371823_ba268603.jpg|DVD обложка Диснеевских Три мушкетёра GC-BdayGoofy.jpg|Подарочная карта Гуфи walt disney cartoon classic here's goofy.jpg|VHS обложка Классических мультфильмов Уолта Диснея Это Гуфи 195115_47366d5a-8b4e-11e4-9ce9-c1a52523fab8.jpg|Нано-блок Гуфи AP34314GoofyPuppet.jpg|Кукла Гуфи 51H3VYN2RRL.jpg Extreme_Music_Fun.jpg|Микки с Дональдом в Экстремальная весёлая музыка Диснея Extreme_Sports_Fun.jpg|Гуфи с Микки и Дональдом в Экстремальный весёлый спорт Диснея Extreme_Adventure_Fun.jpg|Микки, Дональд и Гуфи в Экстремальное весёлое приключение Диснея disney dollar goofy.jpg $_35.JPG 80d18b42c7a73b8f4d742858eee0fc09.jpg|Кукла Гуфи Бейсбольный игрок donald goofy & mickey baseball players.JPG 160154_L_1.jpg 4038494.jpg enchanting-disney-gawrsh-goofy-tp_7797603932718331232f.jpg 3d2108c413d0be0c5cc493b30f2f7994.jpg fct_9af81a838fac602.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Каратиста fct_42196fe25324eda.jpg|Значок Гуфи Мира Дисней New-Cartoon-Series-font-b-Goofy-b-font-font-b-Mickey-b-font-Hot-sell-White.jpg 17-2014-disney-goofy-silver-1oz-proof-onedge-lowres.jpg goofy-darth-vader-hidden-mickey.jpg Goofy-Birthday-Cake-Ideas.jpg goofy.jpg Goofys80Years.jpg Cartoon-Mickey-and-Minnie-Mouse-Donald-Duck-font-b-Goofy-b-font-PVC-Action-font-b.jpg 162997743_stoff-disney-micky-mickey-maus-minnie-mouse-daisy-donald.jpg Разное 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Постер Гуфи для Парижского Диснейлэнда 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Подпись Гуфи 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Рабочий арт Гуфи помогающий с продолжением Disney California Adventure ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Статуя Сёрфера Гуфи на Отеле Парадиз Пьер в Диснейлэнде 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Статуя Гуфи на задней части корабля Волшебный Круиз Диснея 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Статуя Гуфи 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Гуфи Живая изгородь MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Конфетная Фабрика Гуфи Dsc04192qh.jpg spider goofy.jpg goofytoondisney.png Img mickeyandco.jpg Fcolr.gif Gcolr.gif Ycolr.gif Ofmiceandmagic.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Walt-disney-officer-goofy-art-print-poster.jpg Red85-55-56yr.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 6.05.10 PM.png Alfa1.jpg D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg Goofy-military-logo.png|Эмблема Второй Мировой Войны S-goofy 7x8.jpg Iron goof.jpg|Гуфи в качестве Железного человека Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg Tv forecast 12-30-1950 pg 10 640.jpg One hour in wonderland.png Goofy Cartoon Wallpaper.jpg Happy Birthday Disney Gift Card Mickey Goofy and Donald.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald 2014 Summer Disney Gift Card.png Mickey and Friends in the Carosel Disney Gift Card.png DisneyCatalog2003Summer.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h69Upul1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7rzMLw1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7jPWrh1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7aU3tV1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h6u1fr51rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h6eoLpN1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5svPEG1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5nUIiW1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5alFJJ1rb4m56.jpg Goofy cross-eyed.jpg Hankporter.jpg MdnohUIkq2LOK3zCi4SgZjw.jpg unnamed (28).jpg Classic goofy t-shirt.jpg B8acpT2CcAAsNzr.jpg large.jpeg 3529338540_09eed78309.jpg Chef-Goofy-Statue-2-393x525.jpg dlh-goofyskitchen-112711-avp.jpg 134598.jpg Disneyland.60th.39834-dlr-60th-wholesale-nobuttonbanner-560x400.jpg tumblr_lqmk2h1Y2b1qbzsfco1_1280.jpg Train History 08.jpg Goofy_serving_Sebastian_on_a_plate.png Disneystockcertificate.jpg brightgoof.jpg gNoIr2M3OGvEowqhoUie4sFvyc8.jpg 18mp_Goofy_jpg__18_1460502e.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-09-09-at-20.29.27.png 1020729-dick-van-dyke-guest-stars-mickey-mouse-clubhouse.jpg 2056d0a68ab4864a378542ce4f13a2c0.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg en:Goofy/Gallery es:Goofy/Galería it:Pippo/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей